


Three Rivers

by psocoptera



Series: Thirty Fic [18]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 30Fic, Babies, Gen, Old Age, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River at 18, 30, and 76.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Rivers

18: Never Take Me Alive

She checks every ninety minutes, so she's always ready, always safe. Boom no more brain, that would be the best way, but no touching guns, so scalpel in the boot, pills in her underwear where Simon never looks, scalpel in the boot... back and forth, count them one-two. Two against two, two against two, Simon would take them away if he knew. But she knows what they'll do if they get her. It's two to keep her safe. She's glad she's got it so easy, being a fugitive: imagine if she was an astronomer and had to count the stars.

 

30: Getting To Look Like A Kindergarden 'Round Here

River thinks it's high time Zoe's baby learns to fly the ship. "She's only _eleven_!" Mal says when he finds them in the cockpit. "And she should not feel pressured to be a pilot on account of her daddy. We don't expect Nan to follow her mum, Aiden may or may not go into doctorin' or engines as he likes, and did I mention 'bout Nan?"

"I want a baby," River says dreamily.

"Oh lord," says Mal.

"Or else a neutronium oscilloscope," she adds.

"I recall when this was a working ship and not a science lab crossed with a gorram nursery school," Mal says.

"I don't," says River.

 

76: Where I Found Serenity

"They want to pull all your teeth," River says.

"River!" her grand-niece scolds. "Don't talk nonsense."

Jayne wheezes. "Nan after my ammo again?" He levers himself to his feet and shuffles off towards his room; Jayne, of all the original crew, has proved surprisingly resistant towards mortality.

"I'm psychic, not senile," River says. "I can still kill you with my brain."

"Yes, dear," her grand-niece answers, patting her hand, "But it's less alarming to pretend you're just wandering a little."

"Better keep some in your underwear!" she calls after Jayne.

In his head, he's glad she's still got his back.

**Author's Note:**

> 100/111/100 exactly, by my wordcount at least.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Three Rivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885763) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [girlwithabubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
